


Just This Once

by nora_woods



Category: Glee
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nora_woods/pseuds/nora_woods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt loves his two best friends, and tonight he may be just drunk enough to play along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just This Once

**Author's Note:**

> Klainchel threesome. Just smut. Unbeta'd

“You’re drunk, Rachel.” Kurt used his most judgemental tone, but could feel his own body sway in his chair as the alcohol buzzed through him.

“Kurrrrt,” whined Blaine, pulling a giggling Rachel toward him on the opposite sofa, “How can you of all people blame our poor friend for wanting to get with this?” he shimmied his chest as he said the last three words and Rachel hooted a laugh, collapsing drunkenly across Blaine’s lap.

“You, sir, are also drunk. And gay.” Kurt’s judgemental face broke into a sloppy smile and he reached for the bottle of vodka, dumping a hearty amount into the remaining half-inch of soda in his glass.

“Fine,” declared Rachel, now reclined comfortably across a grinning Blaine with hands stretched loosely above her head. “If you don’t want to watch me make out with your stunning, sexy fiancé,”—Blaine started positively beaming at the praise—“then why don’t we play spin the bottle?”

Kurt burst out laughing. “Rachel. There’s three of us.”

“I’m in!” announced Blaine.

“I’m pretty sure three person spin the bottle is just called an orgy,” said Kurt.

“Still in!” Blaine stretched from under Rachel to reach for an empty wine bottle on the side table. Rachel tried to sit herself up without rolling onto the floor and failed in a heap of laughter. Kurt burst out laughing too, collapsing sideways against his armrest.

“Stop laughing guys. This is serious!” Blaine swept the empty cans off the coffee table and flicked the wine bottle into a spin, watching intently. Rachel, still on the floor, propped her chin on the coffee table to see. They fell silent as the bottle slowly came to a stop, pointing away from all of them at the half-open window. Rachel erupted in giggles and Blaine slouched back disappointedly. “No fair.” He brought his beer can to his lips, discovered it was empty, and tossed it aside with a frustrated huff.

“Oh stop moping!” Rachel clamoured up to sit on Blaine’s lap, spreading her legs around him. He grinned. “Kiss me!” she announced.

Blaine’s drunken face glanced past her to catch Kurt’s eye, and Kurt flopped back in resignation. “Fine. It wouldn’t be the first time you got drunk and made out with Rachel.”

Blaine broke into a huge grin and immediately caught Rachel’s lips against his own, lifting a hand to steady her head.

Kurt sipped at his drink and smiled. This wasn’t anything like that night in high-school. Blaine was _his_ now. And he looked hot as hell, gripping Rachel close as he leaned into her, tangling a hand through her hair. Kurt could already feel the blood sinking to his groin. He took another gulp of his drink. Rachel always had the best ideas.

The two of them broke apart. Rachel immediately started giggling and dropped her head to Blaine’s shoulder, nuzzling against him.

Blaine’s eyes were glassy. “I’d forgotten how good drunk making out with you is.”

She kept giggling. “It really has been too long.”

“Again?” Blaine was asking Rachel, but his eyes were on Kurt. Kurt sighed in defeat, poured even more vodka in his glass, and hoisted himself to his feet.

“If you two are doing this I am not sitting across the room all left out.” He nearly tripped on the coffee table as he made his way to the sofa to cuddle into Blaine’s side.

Rachel looked over at him from under dark lashes. “Kurt darling, I am left out of your little romance every single day. I’d say it’s about your turn.”

“She’s right,” Blaine agreed earnestly. He nosed down Rachel’s face to catch her lips, and Kurt smirked at them as they breathed messily against each other’s mouths. After a minute though, he whined and pawed pathetically at Blaine’s shoulder. Blaine’s hand dropped from Rachel’s hair and swatted back at Kurt, eyes still closed. They broke apart. “Fine,” Blaine huffed dramatically.

Rachel paused, face resting inches from Blaine’s. “How about if no one’s left out?”

She reached to grab Kurt and missed. Blaine didn’t. He pulled Kurt toward his lap, and Rachel shifted to make room, nearly toppling back onto the couch. Kurt climbed onto Blaine’s free leg, wedging a knee between Blaine’s thighs and feeling Rachel’s soft body against his side. He stretched an arm around her and dove to Blaine’s lips, eagerly sucking at them, then plunging his tongue deep into Blaine’s beer-tanged mouth. Rach sighed happily and nuzzled against Kurt’s face, nosing at his cheek then mouthing at his ear.

When they broke apart Blaine was wearing the world’s largest grin. “I love you guys.”

“Clearly,” smirked Kurt.

“Awwwww!” Rachel squealed and threw her arms around both men, kissing them each on the forehead in turn. Kurt kissed her cheek back, then her nose, and rested there almost sleepily, feeling her warm breath against his chin. The room was very quiet. Slowly, Rachel puckered her lips to kiss softly at Kurt’s chin. Her mouth began to work higher. Kurt could feel Blaine’s grip on his back tighten. He took a deep breath, and met Rachel’s lips with his own.

Rachel’s mouth was soft, and hot, and insatiably hungry. Her tongue darted across his lower lip and he opened to receive, shifting awkwardly in Blaine’s lap to better face her. She gripped down his back, tugging his shirt out from his jeans, and thrusting her tongue deeper. Kurt lowered the arm around Rachel’s shoulder to her neck, her collarbone, and carefully between them down to her chest. Beside them Blaine groaned breathily.

“Bed,” said Blaine. His face was there, kissing at Rachel’s throat as she worked into Kurt’s mouth, kissing at Kurt’s jaw, and stretching up to find his ear. “Bed. Please. Both of you. Bed.” He awkwardly shifted out from under them. Rach fell back onto the sofa, panting and grinning and gripping at the throw cushions to find her way back up. Kurt looked stunned, expression vague with alcohol and shirt wrinkled and untucked.

“Bed.” Blaine repeated like a chant. “Bed!” He raised both arms as if to fist pump and stumbled off toward the privacy curtain. Kurt struggled to his feet and lowered a hand to help Rachel up. Once she was standing they paused staring at each other for a moment. She petted at his arm, friendly at first, but then tracing her fingers in slow, questioning circles. It was the vodka, and he knew it, but she looked gorgeous, and he wanted to try kissing her again, and Blaine was waiting. With a grin, he grabbed her hand and walked her to his bedroom.

Blaine was flopped sidelong across the bed watching them expectantly. “Touch her boob again!” he said. Kurt rolled his eyes but Rachel grinned, grabbed Kurt’s hand, and placed it to her chest. He squeezed questioningly and she threw her head back happily.

“Yes,” she said, “This is the best idea, yes!” she stepped away from Kurt and whipped her shirt over her head, revealing a lacy black bra. “Shirts!” she commanded.

Blaine propped himself up and struggled out of his bow-tie and polo. Kurt vaguely wondered if this was the moment he was supposed to make a comment about not ruining their friendship but a glance at Blaine’s giddy expression and he knew that right now he couldn’t care less. He unbuttoned his own shirt, shrugging it off and then removing his belt for good measure. Rach clambered onto the bed and Blaine reached for her, gently tugging her forward until he could catch her lips again. They kissed for a while and Kurt stood next to the bed, shifting his weight and admiring Blaine’s bare arms as they gripped up Rachel’s side and eventually found their way to her breasts. Rach groaned and broke the kiss to reach behind herself and snap open her bra. It fell loose between them and she shrugged it off. Kurt laughed out loud at Blaine’s overwhelmed expression. He had let go of Rachel, staring blankly at the two exposed breasts between them.

“Come on Blaine,” Kurt nagged, kneeing onto the bed himself. If they were doing this there was no way that he was going to be the spoil-sport. “Even I can admit that those? Are hot as hell.”

Rachel beamed at the compliment. She grabbed Kurt’s arm and he went to her happily. Blaine scooted back and propped himself against the headboard, content to watch.

Kurt caught Rachel’s lips again and didn’t waste any time groping up her torso to fondle an exposed breast. She moaned into his mouth as he explored her, the soft weight of her in his hand, how she arched toward him as he squeezed, the rough pucker of her nipple under his thumb. Still kissing, he lowered her flat onto her back and she went easily, one arm gripping the sheets and the other tangled in his hair. He left her mouth then to lick down her throat and she threw her head back mumbling praise. He kissed lower, licking between her breasts and then up to the peak of one, exploring her textured nipple with his tongue then rolling it lightly between his teeth.

“God!” Rachel squirmed deeper into the sheets, legs parting instinctively. “Blaine,” she panted, “come.” Her loose hand groped blindly for the other man and this time Blaine didn’t hesitate to move toward them. She petted at his chest and he kissed her cheeks, and ear, and lips while Kurt continued to lick and nuzzle at her breast. Rachel grabbed Blaine by the back of the head and pushed him down to her other breast. “Please?” she breathed.

Blaine kissed tentatively at first, but apparently liked what he found. He began to mouth rhythmically against her nipple, fondling her breast with his hand as he did so, and reaching his other hand to Rachel’s wrist, pinning her down against the bed. Hearing Blaine’s heavy pants beside him made Kurt’s own attention wander, and he dragged his lips down Rachel’s ribs, her belly, across to Blaine’s bare shoulder and up to his ear. Rachel was moaning pornographically beneath them and Kurt’s blood was pounding. Whatever this was, he was in. Propping himself up on his knees he unfastened his fly and pulled off his jeans and boxers together.

Blaine paused lapping at Rachel’s nipple to watch. Rachel regained enough composure to look up herself. Kurt’s dick was bobbing flushed and hungry against his belly. His hair was trim, and light, and framed it perfectly. Below, his balls dangled lewdly between spread thighs.

“Kurt,” Rachel and Blaine breathed practically in unison. Blaine giggled at this and began unfastening his own pants even as Rachel hoisted herself forward into a sitting position and reached desperately for Kurt’s cock. Kurt clamoured forward to let her, sighing at the contact of her smooth hands against him and leaning into her first experimental thrusts. “It’s really soft,” Rachel whispered. “I mean your skin’s soft. You’re actually really hard.”

“Mmm,” responded Kurt. He twisted onto his side and crawled forward on the bed, nearer to Rachel’s tremoring body as she stroked him. She was wonderfully warm and her fingers felt lovely, but now that it came to it, all of Kurt’s attention rested on Blaine.

His eyes were wide with a sort of rapt awe at the sight of Kurt and Rachel stretched out together in front of him. He was propped on both knees, struggling out of his tight pants, baby-blue briefs caught lopsided on his cock.

“Come join us, baby,” Kurt whispered. He reached across Rachel to grab his fiancé’s arm, and gently pulled Blaine down.

Between them, Rachel was now squirming in frustration of where to look. Her motion on Kurt’s cock slowed but she didn’t let go as she turned her head to meet Blaine’s eyes. The two smiled softly at each other and began to kiss again, Blaine’s free arm exploring across Rachel’s throat and breasts and hips until finally crossing her completely to run soft strokes up and down Kurt’s torso.

Content to let them kiss a moment, Kurt clamoured down out of Rachel’s grip and reached for her skirt. He unzipped it carefully and without breaking her kiss with Blaine she raised her hips to let him tug it off. Underneath were sheer black tights which he also peeled off of her, and beneath them a lacy black thong. He might as well just go for it. Neglected cock still throbbing, he knelt between Rachel’s spread legs and lowered his lips to kiss up her thighs and tug the strap of her panties with his teeth.

Rachel gasped, broke her kiss, and propped her neck up to watch. Kurt could feel Blaine’s eyes on him as well, and Kurt was sobering just enough to know that if he was going to do this he needed to put on the best show possible. He hitched himself forward, pinned Rachel’s hips to the bed with both hands, and began to trace wet lines with his tongue beneath the waistband of her thong, tugging it down bit by bit and kissing at her skin until he’d revealed a thin line of short dark hair leading to her slick, damp lips. He released her hips for just a moment and tugged her underwear off with both hands. She was tremouring and gasping beneath him, lifting her ass and legs as he removed the thong and tossed it to the floor. Kurt glanced up and saw Blaine’s chest was heaving, eyes wide with awe. That was all Kurt needed to see. He gripped Rachel’s hip again, thrust his other hand up Blaine’s leg to finger beneath his briefs to the base of an ass cheek, and sunk his lips directly onto the damp patch of skin where Rachel’s legs met.

Something had changed.

Rachel was squirming, chanting both their names in a confused rhythm and pawing desperately at both Blaine and the sheets.

Blaine was groaning unabashedly, rutting his briefs against Rachel’s side until the tip of his cock popped exposed and dripping.

And Kurt, Kurt was putting on the best damn show of his life. He sunk his whole body into each desperate lick, bare ass held high and exposed behind him. He refused to think about the taste, concentrating instead on the texture of Rachel’s soft skin as it disappeared into the vulnerable pink of her labia. He tucked his tongue as deep as he could, spreading her lips apart and exploring the flaps beneath. He found the wet mound of what must have been her clit, and it pulsed against his mouth. In response, Kurt lowered his hand from her hip to her inner thigh, pushing her legs further apart and moving deeper, nosing at her clit and licking hungrily toward her trembling vag as it opening beneath him.

“Fuck me,” Rachel muttered, arching up into his mouth. He thrust his tongue against her and she continued to babble and beg. Both Blaine and Rachel had hands tangled in Kurt’s hair, and the three of them arched and thrust together in one rhythm. Kurt was going to make Rachel beg. “Fuck me,” she continued, “please, God, fuck me.” He licked back up her tender folds to where the lips met, and sealed his mouth around her clit. Gently, he began to suck.

Beside him, Blaine was struggling out of his underwear and pumping at his own cock. Rachel was writhing, moaning at Kurt not to stop. And Kurt’s own dick bobbed unattended against his belly as he continued to wag his ass in the air, sucking and licking at Rachel mercilessly. “Kurt. Kurt!” Her entire body arched up, and he had to scoop a hand beneath her and grab her ass to keep his mouth from breaking off. She began to tremor, hands tugging hard at both of them as she hissed out Kurt’s name and broke into a long, desperate moan. He continued to suck gently for a few moments before breaking his lips and looking up. Blaine was frantically pumping his cock looking totally wrecked, and on impulse Kurt dove to stop him. Blaine looked at Kurt with pleading eyes before collapsing onto his back, arms loose at his sides and cock hard and twitching against his belly.

Slowly Rachel came down from her orgasm, pressing a hand against herself and opening her eyes. Blaine was lying back totally wrecked. Kurt kissed up Blaine’s still arms to his throat, his chest, and then hoisted himself up to straddle him, nudging their naked cocks together.

Rachel inhaled loudly. “Not to interrupt,” she said, voice scratchy and breathless, “but can I maybe still be involved?”

Blaine didn’t make any motion to register that he’d heard her.

Kurt, determined to go down in loft history as the greatest threesome partner humanly possible, looked at Rachel and cocked an eyebrow. “What did you have in mind?”

“Fuck me?” it was a question but her voice was shameless.

Kurt smiled at her. “Who?” he asked.

Rachel’s eyes widened at being given a choice. Her gaze drifted between their faces, Kurt poised hot and sly, Blaine looking nearly undone beneath him. Then eyes dropped lower, to where Kurt’s dick still balanced upright in front of him, and Blaine’s cock rested dark and thick against his belly. Between her own thighs Rachel’s fingers began to draw small circles. “Blaine,” she said. She glanced at Kurt. “No offense, but. God. Blaine.”

Kurt felt his stomach flutter to his chest at the image. “None taken.” He began to shuffle back down Blaine’s legs and then off of him, softly bending to kiss just once on the head of Blaine’s cock. “Trust me” he whispered, holding his lips against his fiancé and inhaling deeply. “I understand the appeal.”

“Kurrrt,” It was a whimper, and it was the most articulate Blaine had been for minutes.

“It’s okay honey,” Kurt whispered sensually to the base of Blaine’s cock. “You can come soon, but first Rachel wants you to fuck her. Do you want to fuck Rachel, honey?”

Blaine’s chest was heaving, arms still limp against the sheets. “Yes,” he huffed, “Yes.” With an effort he turned his head to Rachel and stared at her with wide eyes. “I want to fuck you. Rachel, please, I want to fuck you.”

Kurt wasn’t sure he had ever seen anyone so spent as the two of them. Rachel was the one to move, clamouring toward Blaine and straddling across his thighs. Kurt was the one to lunge over to the bedside table and retrieve a condom, opening it and rolling it onto Blaine’s dick. With Rachel on top, Kurt decided his best vantage point was beside Blaine, so he lay against his fiancé’s arm and positioned himself to watch.

Above them, Rachel was the picture of sex. Her throat and chest were freckled with blush from her orgasm, and her breasts bounced cool and exposed as she breathed. Her hair was hanging in messy waves down her cheeks and across her shoulders. Her eyes were intense, and a bit playful. She began to shimmy up Blaine’s thighs to position herself above his crotch. Panting, Blaine reached forward and grabbed onto both of her hips. She raised herself open to find the tip of his cock, and she dripped, positively dripped, onto the condom as she did so. Kurt clung hard to Blaine’s arm, involuntarily gasping as he watched Rachel throw back her head with a moan and lower herself onto Blaine’s dick.

“Yes. Yes.” Blaine was tossing his head left and right, panting and gasping as Rachel pumped up and down, twisting and moaning and working every inch of herself against him. Kurt couldn’t stop staring at their bodies coming together, faster with every breath, Rachel’s hips white where Blaine’s thumbs dug into her, pounding her body up and down against him. “There,” he groaned, throat stretched thin as he flung his head back into the mattress and kept frantically thrusting himself into their friend. “There, there, I’m—” He arched and nearly howled as he came, ass lifted completely off the mattress, Rachel still working herself in frantic circles on his dick while he pulsed sporadically into her.

“More,” muttered Rachel, “more--”

Blaine kept trying, shuttering up into Rachel again and again until he collapsed totally exhausted. His eyes were closed and his mouth hung open with shock. Rachel raised herself off of Blaine’s deflating cock and thrust a hand between her legs. “Oh,” she murmured, “oh, ohhh--- _Blaine!_ ” and she was coming again, palming at her own nipple and shuddering her dripping vag against the sticky flesh between Blaine’s legs. Kurt couldn’t look away. Breathing heavily, Rachel scooted off of Blaine, running a hand from his tight nipples down his abs, and hips, lowering her mouth to lick a few exploratory stripes across his balls before she collapsed onto the bed beside him.

Blaine opened his eyes and turned to Kurt. He was in absolute shock, still vibrating pathetically every few moments from the intensity of it all. He glanced down to Kurt’s dick and shook his head feebly. “How?” he asked. “How in god’s name have you not come yet?”

“I’m not sure,” Kurt admitted, but now that they were on the topic his gut was quaking with need.

Blaine’s shuttering finally stilled. He peeled the condom off and tossed it toward the waste-basket in the corner. Then, letting out a contented sigh, he turned from Kurt to face Rachel. “Do you want to see something?” He asked mischievously.

“Do tell,” Rachel responded from where she lay boneless beside them.

“You’ll like it,” said Blaine. “I promise you really, really will.”

“Always the performer,” replied Rachel, raising an intrigued eyebrow but otherwise still unable to move.

Blaine smiled back at Rachel and with barely a tremor in his voice said, “Now, Kurt’s going to fuck me. And I want you to watch.”

Rachel tried to be cool. She really, really did. But it was hard not to gasp when across from her Kurt was already clamouring onto Blaine, dick pulsing with need.

“Hey Kurt, be polite for our guest.”

Kurt didn’t slow down, running arms frantically along Blaine’s arms and chest, lowering his mouth to Blaine’s shoulders and beginning to suck at him sloppily.

“I think it’s only fair that Rachel decide how this is going to go. After all,” and Blaine winked at Rachel, positively _winked_ , “I want to make sure you see absolutely everything.”

Rachel didn’t even need to think about it. “Over,” she demanded.

With a grin Blaine rolled obediently.

“Against the headboard,” she continued.

Blaine shimmied forward, and crossed his arms against the headboard, thrusting his ass in the air. His dick was beginning to grow again, and it hovered obscenely in the cool air. Kurt was already behind Blaine, kneading at his ass and kissing his back.

“Now Kurt,” Blaine continued with the teasing calm of a man who has already come and has something to prove, “Make sure that Rachel gets a good look first.” He wriggled and swatted behind him until Kurt knelt aside, and then, head still bent forward against the headboard, Blaine stretched back with both hands and gripped his ass cheeks, slowly spreading them to expose the panting brown hole between.

Kurt swallowed, inhaled, and almost came.

In front of him Blaine was glancing back, maintaining cool, intense eye contact with Kurt while nodding Rachel to come closer. “Get a good look Rachel. If you like what you see, you’re more than welcome to touch.”

Kurt had known since their days with the Warblers that Blaine was a bit of an exhibitionist, always ready to flirt and to tease, growing hot and bold whenever he knew there were eyes on him. But Kurt could never have anticipated this sight. Blaine was hard again, eyes locked with Kurt while he opened himself wide and needy for Rachel. She crawled closer, clearly breathless. “That’s right,” Blaine purred inching his ass back a little, “Come on Rachel. Don’t be shy.”

She reached a finger forward and ran it questioning along Blaine’s asscheek. He eased back into her touch and let out a quiet breath, eyes still locked with Kurt who couldn’t decide where to look. “Mmm,” Blaine moaned. “That’s right Rachel. Touch me. God Rachel, touch me.”

She did. She ran the pads of her fingers down his crack to touch the dark outline of his hole, exploring in quiet circles while Blaine moaned encouragingly. Kurt was vaguely aware that if Blaine kept this going he should grab them some lube, but he couldn’t bear to look away. Then Rachel lifted her fingers to her mouth and licked them sensually, returning them to Blaine’s hole and lowering her lips to kiss and suck at his right ass cheek. Kurt could see Blaine’s whole body tremor the moment she pushed inside. Blaine’s resolve, however, remained as clear as ever.

“That’s right. That’s right girl.” Kurt had no clue who this man was pretending to be, but Rachel whimpered at his words, at his greedy response to her as she held her fingers against him and he released his ass to grip the headboard again and work himself against her. “That’s it. Just like that.” Rachel kept going, exploring Blaine’s body deeper with stunned intensity, whimpering shyly against the flesh of his cheeks. She was licking and kissing and breathing heavy when Blaine finally dropped Kurt’s gaze, moaned longingly into his own arm, and said, “Yes. Perfect. You were perfect Rachel. But now, I’m going to need Kurt to fuck me.”

Rachel nodded and silently withdrew her fingers.

As she moved aside Kurt finally grabbed the lube from the table and positioned himself behind Blaine’s ass. Blaine was tremoring and his voice was rough, but still he directed his comments to Rachel. “Can you do something for me, Rach?”

“Mmhmm,” she breathed, clearly still weak with Blaine’s intensity.

“First, I want you to stay right there and watch. Right where you are. I want you to watch Kurt fuck into me, I want you to see his cock, to see what it does to me. And Rachel? I want you to _remember_ it. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” She was breathless and trembling.

“And once he gets going,” continued Blaine, I want you to come here. I want you to lie down with your face under my chest where I can see you. And I want to look you in the eye while he fucks me.”

“Yes.” Rachel was white. Kurt was red. And Blaine wasn’t done.

“And then Rachel, when I tell you, I want you to suck me.”

“ _Yes,_ ” said Rachel. “God, yes.”

“Can you do that, baby? Can you do that for me?”

Rach nodded and petted at Blaine’s side. Kurt had never felt so used in his life and he was weak with it, desperately needy for Blaine. He coated himself with lube, skipping a condom entirely, and spread Blaine’s cheeks. Rachel stayed put, crouched on her knees with her face less than a foot from Blaine’s ass and Kurt’s own throbbing cock. He glanced at her as she held her breath, bit her bottom lip, and waited. And then Kurt pressed forward, pushing through the outer ring of Blaine’s hole and sinking all at once until the whole of him was buried inside.

Finally, Blaine spoke to him. “Go Kurt. Don’t hold back. Please. I need you. Please. _Go_.”

Kurt pulled out slowly, revelling in the long, vulnerable slide, and then fucked in fast. Blaine cried out, head thudding softly against the headboard. “Yes, more.” Rachel gasped, and Kurt knew he’d be fooling himself to think this would be anything other than the most incredible sexual performance of Blaine’s life. He snapped out and forward again, gripping Blaine’s hips and revelling in the exaggerated breathes and moans of the man beneath him. Rachel whimpered too, eyes still locked on Kurt’s cock as it disappeared again and again into Blaine’s ass. For all the tension in his gut, Kurt would be damned to come this far and not last until Blaine’s fantasy had run its course. He kept snapping hard into Blaine, gyrating his hips just a bit to nudge at every inch he could reach.

Blaine gasped and groaned and muttered an incoherent string of obscenities. “Rachel,” he finally gasped, “Come on Rachel. Come here.” The stunned girl twisted forward and scooted a pillow aside to lay her head flat beneath Blaine’s heaving chest. He had arched up a bit so there was just enough distance to catch her eye, and Kurt couldn’t see them, but he imagined the same steely expression Blaine had given him earlier, the dare to break eye contact, an obscene acknowledgement that this was happening and Blaine was in complete control. Blaine cried out and moaned and fucked himself hard against Kurt’s cock. “Kiss me,” he commanded, and Kurt kept going, desperately close to losing it at the idea of his fiancé feeling a woman’s lips, her tongue, while he fucked him. There was a stuttered gasp as their lips broke free and Blaine’s panting was wild now, ragged and sporadic as all his energy kept him suspended above the woman in their bed. “Now Rach,” he pleaded, “Please _, please, suck me, please, God, fuck me, suck me, God_.” Kurt heard the slurp of Rachel’s lips around Blaine’s cock and he lost it. Thrusting deep, and out, and deeper still he came with a shutter, blacked out and pushing hard as far as he could reach. Then Blaine was coming with a cry, clenching painfully around Kurt’s empty dick and nearly screaming Kurt’s name. There was a sound of Rachel slurping, a desperate “please,” from Blaine as he pushed her out from under him and collapsed against the bed, then Rachel’s own whines as she forced a leg under the two exhausted boys and rutted her crotch against the hair-speckled stretch of Blaine’s thigh. Kurt lay across Blaine’s back for a few exhausted minutes while Rachel babbled and thrusted and finally whined out her third orgasm of the night. As Rachel stilled, Kurt rolled off onto the other side of Blaine who was still facedown in the pillows, and the three of them lay silently listening to each other breathe.

Kurt woke up to the sound of Rachel flushing the toilet and tip-toing back into the room. The light flicked out and he felt the bed shift as she climbed back in. A sleepy Blaine scooted closer to her and Kurt, too hot to cuddle, flopped an arm toward them which landed across Blaine’s back. Tomorrow would be aspirin and giggles and three mature and determined vows never to let anything like this happen again. For now though, Kurt just smiled at the thought of his two best friends, sexy and warm beside him. Rachel really did have the very best ideas.


End file.
